


If I Chose Another Road

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Payback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Manipulating Hannibal, Will decides to push him away and to live life for himself.<br/>Or<br/>Will gives everyone the finger, especially Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Chose Another Road

**Author's Note:**

> Season three never happens as well as the rest of season 2  
> Maybe a little spoilers but not too much  
> Some graphic Language

Matthew had never considered himself lucky. He could be impulsive, blunt and somewhat cocky but lucky never crossed his mind.  
That all changed when he met Will Graham, a consultant for the FBI not long ago accused and stood trial for a string of murders.  
Idiots. Even his own colleagues had their heads so far up their asses convinced that he killed those people when it was really his shit of a therapist Hannibal Lecter.

Even though he'd claimed Will for himself and dug his hooks into him deep he made crucial mistakes. Above all he took advantage of his illness making him crawl deeper and deeper into a pit of insanity. After realizing the depths of his betrayal Will chose to disentangle himself from Hannibal Lecter's web of deceit and lies.  
That's where Matthew came in. Where Hannibal failed as his companion and potential mate he would more than make up for. What he tossed aside, he would treasure with his life.

It was a few days after Will was released and he was home on mandatory bed rest. Matthew knew how drained he was from his treatment at the hospital, the poor quality food and dealing with Chilton on a daily basis and he was more than happy to cater to his needs. Now he could shower him with the attention and care he'd only dreamed he could while he was under Chilton's 'tender' care. At the moment he was at his side stroking his hair while he slept, chasing away the monsters crowding his mind. Then the pack started barking shortly before the crunch of gravel in the driveway. Curious though aware that at some point there might be some unexpected and unwanted visitors he kissed Will's warm forehead and made his way to the front of the house, shooing the dogs to the back as he heard a knock at the door. When he opened it and saw who was there he was torn between snarling and smiling like a mad hatter, so he chose the latter. "Hello may I help you?", he greeted the man while taking in his three piece suit, the food container and the brief look of surprise that told he hadn't been expecting anyone but Will to answer the door. "Hello... is Will Graham home? I am his psychiatrist and came to check and see if he was alright, may I ask who you are?" Hmph, nosey bastard but then if Matthew was just anyone he would have caved and invited him in no questions asked but since he wasn't it was about time he called the Doctor out on his bullshit. " I know 'who' you are Dr. Lecter in fact you saved me a trip to your office. I wanted to tell you that Will is discontinuing his therapy sessions and he wants nothing to do with you outside of consulting for the FBI." "And who are you to speak on Will's behalf?" Oooh he struck a nerve. "I'm his boyfriend and Will is mine to take care of now not yours." A dark look and narrowing of Maroon eyes told his displeasure and he was about to voice it when - "Matthew ", they immediately stood at attention when they heard the soft voice that resembled a sweet melody or pinpricks to the ears. Matthew felt warmth and pleasure knowing that Will chose him even called out his name in his sleep. He knew it killed Lecter to know that he picked someone else over him. "If you'll excuse I'm needed elsewhere, have a nice day Doctor Lecter" and he shut the door in his face. While he loved to rub it in the man's face looking out for Will was his to priority now and getting in a pissing contest with his former rival would be a short lived victory. With that he went to back to Will's side to watch him sleep and wait until he was needed.


End file.
